Watoga Transit Hub
|keywords = * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryWatogaTransitHubLocation }} The Watoga Transit Hub is a location in the town of Watoga in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The hub of public transportation in Watoga, providing bus and monorail connections to the greater Cranberry Bog area, the Transit Hub was, like nearly every other public and private service in Watoga, almost fully automated. Monorails connected Watoga to major locations all across Appalachia, while bus transportation supplemented them with short range destinations.Watoga announcer: "The Transit Hub of Watoga offers monorail and bus services to the greater Cranberry Bog area and beyond. ''" The Transit Hub was not free from the elitism pervading Watoga, if anything, it served as a gateway to entrench the divisions. For instance, suggestions to expand the bus service were declined, as the city authorities believed that, for one, Watogan residents wouldn't "degrade" themselves by taking a bus, while the lower cost and higher capacity would bring the "wrong kinds of people" to the area. This was deemed a greater concern than the excessive risk of a major multi-car collision on the overloaded monorail tracks: To cope with the volume of passengers, the stopping distances had to be cut to a minimum so that additional monorail cars could be used. As such, a single lapse in brake performance would result in a pile-up and a paralysis of the entire system.Watoga Transit Hub terminal entries Layout One of the major landmarks in the heart of Watoga, the location is easily identifiable due to the monorail car still at the station, the hub consists of a lobby with an elevator leading up to the monorail station itself. Just across the station are the Watoga Estates. Notable loot * Draft of Allegheny Asylum article - Note, in a bus outside the building. * Power armor chassis - Inside the level 3 locked room, next to the fusion generator. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Sitting on the main desk next to a busted terminal. ** Inside the locked room (requires lockpicking 3) next to a busted terminal. * Two potential magazines: ** On the first floor, in the broken elevator shaft next to a skeleton. ** Inside one of the buses, opposite the baby carriage. * Random armor/power armor/weapon mod plan - Inside the locked room on top of the computer machinery next to a cardboard box. * Two fusion cores: ** One in a generator inside the locked room. ** Inside the power armor frame in the same room. * Mini nuke - Inside the locked room, on a metal shelf next to the doorway. * Two random weapon mods: ** Directly north of the fusion generator in the locked room, sitting on the machinery. ** Inside the locked room on top of the computer machinery next to a cardboard box. Appearances The Watoga Transit Hub appears only in ''Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Watoga Transit Hub 1.png F76 Watoga Transit Hub 3.png FO76 Watoga transit hub.png FO76 Watoga Draft of Allegheny Asylum article.png|Draft of Allegheny Asylum article Watoga_Transit_Hub_01.png|Potential magazine in elevator shaft Watoga_Transit_Hub_02.png|Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead on desk in back room Watoga_Transit_Hub_03.png|Potential magazine inside bus Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Транзитный центр Ватоги zh:瓦托加轉運站